A Kickin' Family
by SelenaLunaBlack
Summary: What happens when Rudy adopts Jack and the girl they discover is his sister. Contains Spanking and who knows what else. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Introductions

**AN: Let me know what you guys think of the new story. I don't own Kickin it but I love the interaction and believe it just called for this. Make sure to review!**

"Are you all set pal?" Rudy asked.

"Yes Rudy. I'm ready," Jack answered as he entered the dojo. He had gathered all of his things that were left into a suitcase and set it by the dojo's door, "Thanks again Rudy, if it wasn't for you I might of had to go live with my uncle and Kai."

"It's no problem Jack. I already thought of you as my son. Now it's just official," Rudy said patting him on the shoulder.

Suddenly a man walked in holding a younger girl's hand, "Rudy Gillespie."

"Oh. Yes that's me," Rudy called.

"This is her. Amya Isabel Brewer," The man announced.

Everyone in the dojo went silent except for Milton, "Holy Christmas Nuts."

"Thank you. I will take her from here," Rudy said.

"W-what?" Jack asked looking at the young girl in front of him. Her hair was the same shade as his but about as long as Kim's and she had the same big brown eyes.

"I just need you to sign this last form," The man said, releasing the girl's hand. She set her suitcase beside Jack's.

She looked nervously around the room but her eyes locked on Jack, "W-who are you?"

"Thanks again," Rudy said waving to the man as he left, "Jack I know this is sudden. But so is everything else that has led to this. When I agreed to take guardianship over you after the fire they told me that you might have a sister who has been in foster care. I didn't want to tell you until I was positive."

"So you're my..." Jack started.

"B-brother?" She spoke, "No. I don't have a family..."

"Relax okay, I know this is a lot to take in,"Rudy tried, "Why don't you sit?" Jack was speechless but he obeyed and sat down on the bench, but by the time Rudy turned around the girl was gone.

"Amya!" Rudy called.

"Amya!" Jack called.

"You guys are dismissed," Rudy said quickly.

"Wait we want to help!" Kim called.

"Yeah we're here for you bro," Jerry said.

"Let's go find her," Milton said. They all ran out of the dojo in search of Jack's sister.

...

"You don't understand you have to let me go, please!" Amya tried. Joan had her locked in the mall Jail cell.

"Yeah sure honey, that's what they all say. Just tell me who your parents are and I'll let you go," Joan said.

"I... I don't know," Amya tried.

"Really did you bump your head or something?" Joan asked.

"I, I think they're dead," Amya spoke.

"What's your name kid?" Joan asked.

"Amya, Amya Isabel Brewer," she stated.

"Brewer, any relation to Jack Brewer by chance?" Joan asked.

Amya nodded, "I guess. I just found out though."

Joan sighed, "Good so you're going to be a troublemaker, just as Jack was before Rudy got a hold of him. Heck he still gives me trouble but he's much better about it now."

"What?" Amya asked.

"Oh yes. Jack was a big troublemaker when he first moved here with his... I mean, your, parents. I'm sorry about the fire sweetheart, they were good people," Joan answered.

"It's okay. I didn't know them so..." Amya trailed off.

"So I'm guessing Rudy is in charge of you at the moment?" Joan asked. Amya was silent as she looked away stubbornly.

"Come on sweetheart don't make this hard on yourself," Joan said.

Amya nodded, "Apparently he's my, our, new guardian."

Joan called Rudy's cellphone, "Oh thank goodness, please tell me she's with you Joan."

"Yeah I caught the little rascal," Joan spoke.

"We'll be right there!" Rudy called before hanging up, "Joan has her in mall jail. Thanks guys we can take it from here."

"Come on let's go," Jack said. They ran to the jail as fast as they could.

"So do you like puppies?" Joan asked.

"Who doesn't like puppies?" Amya asked confused.

"Atta girl," Joan answered. Amya just concluded that Joan was the weirdest cop she had ever met when her guardian and brother rounded the corner. She shuffled nervously.

Rudy looked surprised to see her behind bars, "What did she do?" Jack looked at her and she looked down at her feet.

"She jacked a guy's skateboard and rolled off with it, but we cornered her before she could get too far. Luckily the guy isn't pressing charges," Joan explained.

"Amya Isabel Brewer," Rudy smirked, "I'm sorry but saying that felt so cool."

"I got this," Jack said advancing on the bars, "If you think you're going to get away with stealing just because your new here, you've got another thing coming, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes Sir," Amya answered.

"Wow Jack that was impressive, she's been difficult with me this whole time," Joan said unlocking the cell, "Alright I think you can handle her."

Amya didn't look like she would go so Jack grabbed her bicep, he was realizing quickly that tough love was exactly what this girl was going to need, "Now let's go. We have a lot to talk about."

Rudy smiled at the interaction. This was sure to be good for both of them. It gave Jack someone new to care about and made him feel responsible as her only blood relative who was around, "Right, that's exactly what I was going to say. Thanks Joan, hopefully you won't be seeing her in here again any time soon."

"Pfft. If she's Jack's sister I doubt that. Good luck Rudy. Stay strong," Joan said. Rudy opened the door to his office for privacy since the other students were still practicing, and let the two in. Jack sat his sister on the couch next to him.

"You guys didn't need to come for me I could of handled that on my own," Amya spoke before anyone else could.

"Oh really?" Jack asked, "And how old are you exactly?"

"That doesn't matter," Amya spoke.

"Answer the question," Rudy said.

She scoffed, crossed her arms, and laid back into the couch, "Fifteen."

"Right, and mall policy states that anyone under the age of sixteen cannot be released without a legal guardian present," Jack said, "Trust me I know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Amya spoke.

"It's clear that you need to learn some manners, respect, and discipline. As your guardian I am making you a part of this dojo starting today. Tonight you two will be moving in with me, and tomorrow you will start at Seaford high school with the rest of the Wasabi Warriors," Rudy announced.

"Ew wasabi tastes gross," Amya said.

"It's not the food kind, and that actually tastes really good," Rudy defended, "Bobby Wasabi is the owner of this dojo."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Amya asked.

Rudy and Jack gasped, "You have so much to learn little sister."

"Come on, let's get started," Jack said. Amya followed him out with her arms crossed.

"Here this is your size. Go put it on," Rudy said handing her a petite sized gi.

"It's the middle of the day, I'm not putting on pajamas," Amya argued.

"They're not pajamas it's called a gi, and this is your first belt it's white, now go,"Rudy said.

She shook her head again, "I don't want to. Why can't I at least have a green one so it matches. I like green."

"Because you haven't earned a green one yet," Rudy explained.

"But I want a green one," Amya whined.

"Too bad," Rudy tried. She turned away from him and almost ran into Jack.

"Hello little sister," Jack smirked. Amya shrunk away from him. "Go put that on and stop giving Rudy a hard time or you will regret it." Amya nodded, took the gi from Rudy, and hurried off.

"How do you keep doing that?" Rudy asked.

Jack shrugged, "I was like her once, and you were hard on me and it worked didn't it? Why are you being so delicate with her?"

Rudy threw his hands in the air, "Well she's a..."

"She's a what?" Kim asked, "A girl. That doesn't change anything. You should discipline her just the same as you would with Jack. I haven't known her very long but I can tell she's tough. She can take it."

"Just like Jack," Rudy asked, "You mean I should even?"

Jack blushed deeply, "Oh come on Rudy, you haven't had to do that to me in a while. If it comes to that, then I'll help too." Kim was the one to blush this time.

"Wait why are you turning red, I never, Ohhhh," Rudy answered his own question.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked.

"Jack may have taken Kim over his knee," Milton answered.

"Ohhhh," Jerry laughed and started taunting Kim, "Jack got you good, Jack got you ahhhh!"

Kim flipped Jerry onto the mat and put a foot on his chest to pin him, "Not. Another. Word. About this. Ever." Jerry nodded vigorously and Kim let him up.

After Amya changed and came back, she wouldn't stop complaining about every thing and Kim had had enough, "Listen you. In my opinion you don't even deserve to be a part of this dojo. You haven't earned it and you don't appreciate how lucky you are to have Rudy and Jack here for you... Come on guys let's go to Phil's."

The rest of the students besides Jack and Amya left. Amya felt bad but she wasn't going to tell them, she refused to give in so she just crossed her arms and closed here eyes.

"So do you want to take this one?" Rudy asked.

"I think she needs it," Jack said, "She's my sister. I'll do it." He took hold of her arm again and pulled her back into Rudy's office.

"Do what?" She asked, "Hey, let go of me!"

Jack sat on the couch without a word and pulled her across his lap. He landed five stinging swats to her gi and then lifted her up, "Are you willing to listen now?" She pouted and ignored him.

"I guess not," Jack spoke, "I thought I'd go easy on you since this was your first time but we can do things the hard way." He started again and this time he wasn't easy on her. She kicked and squirmed to get away and she was not going to give in. Jack noted that she wasn't even nearly as strong as Kim yet, and kept her down effortlessly.

"Fine okay I'm sorry," Amya said, noting that he let her up as soon as she said that.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For running away, and stealing, and being disrespectful," She said hugging him.

He hugged her back and she started crying, "I want to be a part of this family, and a part of the dojo, and I don't think it's stupid. I was just saying that. I actually think it's really cool so please let me join?"

"That's not my decision," Rudy said. Jack helped her up and Rudy hugged them both, "of course you can."

"I have some work to do, why don't you guys go on over to Falafel Phil's?" Rudy asked.

Jack nodded, "Amya you have other people to apologize to." Amya nodded and followed him to dinner.

When they got there Jack told her to bow, "Oh come on this is embarrassing."

"Do you want to go back to the office?" He asked. She quickly obeyed and he crossed his arms smiling smugly beside her.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I really want to be a part of the dojo, if you'll still have me?" She asked.

"Of Course, it would be a pleasure if you joined," Milton agreed.

"Totally girl," Jerry said.

Kim looked at Jack and then back at her. She smiled, knowing exactly what must have caused the change in her attitude, "Welcome to the family."

 **Please Review!**


	2. Old Times

**I'm glad you guys seem to like it so far. Possibly my favorite character in the series has now entered the story. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you do, please review!**

"Good, better. Next time just turn your hips into it like this," Jack demonstrated a reverse punch once more.

"Kiya!" Amya yelled aiming at the training dummy's chest.

"Nice one, very good," Jack complimented. Amya smiled.

"Hey guys, take a break for a second would you?" Rudy asked, "I just got this."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"No way I'm not falling for that one again," Jerry said shaking his head.

"Not you guys, Just Amya and Jack. Come on let's go to the office," Rudy said.

"If this is our report cards I can explain," Jack tried.

"Me too!" Amya agreed.

"No it's not... wait what's that supposed to mean?" Rudy asked.

"Whaaaa... nothing, pshhh... just messing with ya," Jack said.

"Are those coming out soon?" Rudy asked.

"Nahhh," Jack said looking to their friends for help.

"Actually I heard they'll be out..." Milton started but Jack covered his mouth.

"At the end of the semester, as always was what Milton was going to say..." Jack said

"Actually yes they do," Milton said and the two breathed a sigh of relief, "But Progress reports should be here any day now."

"Milton!" Amya yelled.

"What? Are you excited too?" Milton asked.

"Yeah of course. I can't wait," Amya mumbled as she turned to Jack, "We are planning on hiding those from Rudy right?"

"He'll never see a thing," Jack whispered.

"Guys I'm right here," Rudy reminded them, "And no, this is something else." Jack winked and gave Amya a thumbs up when Rudy turned, "He forgets things easily." She smiled.

Rudy handed the letter to Jack, "Here you can read it."

"To our beloved Children, If you are reading this it means that you are together again, but for whatever reason I am not around to see it for myself. I hope that this is not the case and you never have to read this, but if it is, at least you have each other. I'm sorry I can't be there with you. I want you to know that I, well we, love you both very much. Due to many reasons that I can't explain we are incapable of providing the life for you that you deserve, but we do love you. Jack this is why we had to send you to your grandfather's for so long. We knew he could take care of you better than we ever could. Amya, my angel, when we found out we were having a little girl we knew we couldn't put you through all of the things we put your brother through. We only gave you up because we were already struggling and we hoped someone else would give you a better life, and believe me when I say that was the hardest decision that we ever had to make. I am so sorry for leaving you both, but hopefully one day you will understand. We love you more than anything in this world. So stay strong, and stay together, for us, and for yourselves. Lots of love... mom and dad," Jack read.

Amya had tears in her eyes and Jack pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed, "I always wondered..."

"It'll be alright," Jack said, "How did she know this would happen?"

"Your mother was very good at planning things out, and worrying," Rudy answered, "She probably just wanted to ensure that you both would know how she felt, she really did love you more than anything."

"Let's get back to work," Amya said.

"Are you okay, do you want to talk about anything first?" Rudy asked.

Amya wiped her eyes and stood, "No. I want to train that's all. Please?"

Jack nodded, "Let's go."

"Alright well if you guys ever want to talk just know that I'm here okay?" Rudy asked.

Jack nodded, "Thanks Rudy." Amya nodded and left the office first without another word.

"What happened is everything okay?" Kim asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Jack answered, "Thanks Kim but we'll be okay, right Amya?"

Amya nodded, "I always am. Come on let's do this." They practiced for hours.

"Guys it's getting late, do you want to head over to Falafel Phil's before going home?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Jack answered, "Let me go change."

"We'll get a table," Milton said.

"Meet you guys there," Jerry confirmed following behind Milton.

"I'm fine here. I'm not hungry," Amya spoke.

"Amya, you've been practicing all day. You have to know when to stop,"Jack said.

"I said I'm fine Jack. Just leave me alone alright?" She asked.

"Amya go change now. That's an order," Jack said.

Amya narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "An order. Seriously? I thought you were supposed to help people work hard as a sensei, not encourage them to quit."

"I am but," Jack started. He tried to reach for her but she pulled away.

"Never mind. Forget it," She stomped off to the girl's bathroom to change.

Jack shook his head, "What am I going to do with her?"

"She's just upset Jack. It'll be okay. What happened earlier?" Kim asked.

"It was a letter... from our mother to us," Jack explained.

Kim rubbed his arm soothingly, "I'm so sorry Jack. You two will get through this, together."

"She's never talked to me like that before though," Jack said.

"She's just upset Jack. Everything will work out. You'll see," Kim encouraged him.

"Thanks Kim. I'm going to go change," Jack jogged to the men's locker room and Kim waited for them.

When Jack came out he looked around, "Where's Amya?"

"She still hasn't come out. Don't worry I'll go check on her," Kim said.

Jack nodded, "Thanks Kim."

Kim ran back out a minute later without Amya, "Jack! She's gone!"

"What? What do you mean, she can't be gone?" Jack ran into the girl's bathroom and looked around. Amya's uniform and bag laid there on the bench but no Amya. He checked everywhere to be sure, "There's no windows, she couldn't have snuck past us, where did she?"

"Jack look," Above one of the sinks was an open air vent.

Jack balled up his fists angrily, "Oh when I get a hold of her."

"Jack calm down, we have to find her first," Kim said.

"Yeah but how? We don't know which way she went, she could be anywhere by now. She could have even left the mall for all we know."

"Let's go tell Rudy and the others," Kim said. Jack nodded and they ran up the stairs to Rudy's office.

"What's up guys I'm almost done with all the paperwork then... what's wrong?" Rudy asked as he looked up at their faces.

"Amya's gone, she crawled through the air vent in the girl's bathroom about ten minutes ago. She could be anywhere by now," Kim explained.

"I'll call Joan. You guys start looking, ask Jerry and Milton to help," Rudy instructed.

Amya got on the bus and handed the driver her pass. She sat in an empty seat towards the back and shook her head. She wondered how it was legal for anyone to get on a bus and go anywhere just as long as they bought this little blue transit card. She had an idea of where she was going, and she tried not to think about what was happening back in the mall, and what she would be faced with when she got back. For now she just wanted to be alone. She did her best to keep her mind blank as she stared out the window but she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. Half an hour into the ride she wondered if she should go back but it was too late. She was in trouble either way. Maybe if she called? No. She left her phone in the bag back at the dojo on purpose. She could stop at a gas station or a restaurant but she had already made up her mind. She'd go back on her own. When she was ready. For now she waited, watching the strangers board and depart, and wondering what their lives were like and if theirs' were any worse or better than hers. She thought about where they were coming from, and where they were going to, and who the next people they were going to see would be.

"Last stop sweetheart, where you headed?" The driver asked about an hour later.

"This is fine. Thank you Sir," She shoved the transit card in her pocket and hopped off the bus. The place she was going was about a twenty minute walk from here. She had grown up in this area for most of her life. There was a special place there that she loved to go to when she was upset, or really any time that she needed to relax. It was a park. It was dark now and past hours so she had to hop the fence. She climbed up the wooden castle shaped jungle gym the normal way until she got to the tallest tower. There she hoisted herself up onto the ledge and looped one leg around the wooden pillar. When she had a tight grip on it she swung her other foot onto the ledge of the roof, grabbed onto one of the ridges, and pulled herself up. She turned around and got comfortable, lying down and crossing her arms behind her head. She laid there for a while breathing slowly and gazing at the stars above. She'd missed these stars...

She jumped and smirked when she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing up there whippersnapper?" He called.

"Oh shut up Carson! You scared the hell out of me!" She retorted. He chuckled as he pulled himself up effortlessly.

She shoved him and he faked as if he was falling. She scrambled to grab his arm and his pretend panicked face turned into a wide grin, "Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

"You Jerk!" She shoved his arm away and laid back once more laughing and covering her face with her hands.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Carson asked, "I thought you were moving to the city."

"I did. But I missed these stars, you can't see them there," She answered.

"Well yeah, you're back in the ghetto part of town now babe. Good thing you got a black belt here to protect you," He smirked.

"Hey I don't need your protection. I'm on my way myself. Training at the very dojo you trained in, hanging with those same friends, and going to that same school that you used to tell me all about," She spoke.

"How do you like it so far?" He asked.

"Well..." She started.

"You ran away already? Amya this is the kind of stuff that got you kicked out of that nice home you were in. Do you really want that to happen again? They are good people and you're going to ruin it with them... like I did. But if you stay there... I feel like I just got you back. I had to go to my mother's this week but I'll be back in town with my dad soon and..."

She leaned in and kissed him, "It's different with me okay. I don't need a lecture. I'm not going anywhere trust me. Jack's my brother and Rudy and the others are my family. Besides you cheated in a tournament on national television... I'm sorry. I just had to get away for a minute. The Black Dragon uniform is way cooler on you anyways."

He smirked and pressed his lips to hers, "Jealous much?"

"Very," She whispered into the kiss, "I missed you."

"Hey you two! Get down from there!" Someone yelled. They turned to see an officer entering the park.

"Time to go," Carson said quickly.

"Run!" She agreed.

He hopped down effortlessly and she climbed down to the ledge, "Jump!" She jumped and landed in his outstretched arms. He set her down quickly.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Don't mention it," He smirked.

They ran over to the fence where he held his hands out to her, she stepped into them and he hoisted her up. She grabbed the top of the fence and jumped down and he quickly followed.

"Hey wait!" The officer yelled, "Get back here! We have runners."

They ran down the alley as fast as they could and sprinted a few blocks away without stopping. They turned down another alley and bust into laughter, "Just like old times."

She nodded, "I missed you so much. I really really needed this." She stepped into his arms and stood on the tips of her toes smiling up at him, "So. You forgive me?"

He looked thoughtful and she hit him lightly on his shoulder, "Oh come on don't be mean."

He took her hands in his, intertwining his fingers and pulling them down, "Fine. You're forgiven."

They were just about to kiss when they saw the flashing red and blue lights.

 **Oh how I love cliff hangers. They leave both of our parties wanting more. Hehe review please if you want more soon. I can be slightly evil. It's so much fun.**


	3. Returning Home

They tried to take off but the officers from before had the other side of the alley blocked off, and were now running towards them, "You two hold it right there!"

Amya rolled her eyes and raised her hands above her head, "Perfect. Jack's going to kill me now. What was that before about ruining it with another family 'cause uhh..."

"No, you were right. They would never let you go. Don't worry about that okay?" Carson asked. Amya nodded and the officer grabbed her arms and roughly pulled them into handcuffs behind her back. Another did the same to Carson.

"Really this seems like a bit much for two kids being at a park at night, don't you think?" Amya asked them.

"We have you now for breaking and entering, disobeying curfews, and resisting arrest," The officer explained to them.

"But we didn't break anything!" Amya tried. The officer ignored her and started reading them their rights.

"I want them split up, him in one car, her in the other," The man in charge ordered.

They took Carson away and the man turned on Amya, "Where do you live?"

Amya reluctantly answered him and he shook his head, "Really that's at least an hour drive from here, and you don't seem to have a car. How'd you get here?"

"Bought a bus ticket," Amya answered.

"Does your family know where you are?" He asked. She ignored him.

"If you cooperate this will be a lot easier on you trust me," He explained.

She shook her head, "No they don't."

"And they're probably worried sick aren't they?" He asked.

She nodded, "Probably."

"What were you doing out here? Did he make you come here?" The officer asked.

"No! Carson would never make me do anything. He's an old friend. I didn't even plan on meeting him honestly. I used to live here and I just came back to visit. That park means a lot to me that's all," She explained.

"Alright then, let's get you home," He spoke, "Call her parents. Explain the situation and let them know she's alright. Tell them that you are taking her to their police station where they can pick her up."

"Yes Sir," The younger officer responded.

"You. We are not going to press charges but I don't want to see you in my area again without a guardian with you, understood?" He asked.

"Yes Sir," Amya answered. Amya gave them Rudy's name and phone number. The younger officer helped her into the back seat and then did as he was instructed. They unfortunately had a very long and detailed conversation.

"Yes Sir she's alright," He spoke finally, "No she's been let off with a warning that's all. Uh huh. Yes we'll be there soon. Okay bye."

"He sounded really relieved to know that you were alright," the officer spoke. Amya rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" The officer asked, "Were you angry or something?" No response came from Amya.

"Upset maybe?" He tried again.

"Yes okay? Yes I was upset and angry. But not at them. Not really. I just needed to get away for a little bit. You wouldn't understand," She answered.

"So taking a bus ride that I'm sure took over an hour... you don't think that was overdoing it a little?" He asked.

Amya glared at him, "So handcuffing a teenage girl, you don't think that's overdoing it a little?"

"Only following orders kid. Besides you're lucky. If the chief wanted, you could be facing some severe charges for the stunts you pulled tonight," He spoke.

Amya rolled her eyes again, "If this is such a free country why can't people just go to the park at night when they're upset and be left alone? I really don't think what I did was such a big deal. It's not like I was hurting anyone."

"The laws are in place so that..." He began.

"Yeah yeah yeah safety, order, like I haven't heard any of this before blah blah blah blah bl-" Amya started.

"Oh little girl if you were my kid..." He trailed off, "I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of this ride."

"You started it," She mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Why do you care you said you didn't want to hear my words?" She asked sarcastically.

"Shut it," He ordered. She narrowed her eyes and slumped down into the seat as far as she could manage. To no surprise Rudy and Jack were waiting for her inside the station. The officer pulled her along beside him.

"Remember what the chief told you," He warned pointing his finger in her face. She glared at him and looked away.

He unlocked her cuffs and released her, "She's got quite a mouth on her. Looks like you have your hands full." Amya rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry officer," Rudy tried, "Amya, say you're sorry." She turned away and crossed her arms.

Jack stepped in front of her and she shrunk away from his towering figure, "Apologize. Now."

"I-I'm sorry Sir," She tried.

"For what Amya?" Jack asked pointing towards the officer. He put his hand on her shoulder and turner her firmly.

She shuffled her feet and looked at the man, "I'm sorry I was rude to you, and ran from you, and then you had to drive me all the way back here."

The man looked pleased, "Well I'm glad to see that she is in good hands after all. You may all go."

"Thank you Sir," Jack and Rudy answered bowing slightly out of habit.

Jack looked at her and she quickly followed with another, "Thank you Sir."

"We'll discuss this at home," Rudy said. Jack agreed and Amya followed them to the car. She sat in the back seat fidgeting the whole way, and wishing that someone besides her would say something, anything, to break the silence.

Amya followed them into the house and was the first to speak, "Should I go pack?"

"What?" Rudy asked, "Where do you think you're going now?"

"Aren't you going to send me away?" She asked.

Rudy hugged her tightly, "No way. You're punishment is that you are not going anywhere. Trust me when I say you will not be going out of our sight for a very very long time little girl."

Amya smiled at Rudy, "Okay Sir. I really am sorry for everything." Rudy smiled and she turned towards Jack who did not look amused at all.

Her smile quickly fell as she stared at him. He looked like he had calmed down, but she did not like the ominous presence he was giving off. She backed away, "Jack I..."

Jack pushed up two black sleeves as he spoke, "And trust me when I say that when I'm through with you... you're going to wish that we had just let you go."

Amya shuddered, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack motioned her forward with his hand, "Come on. You're about to find out."

"Jack. Please not again. Jack I'm sorry, really I am," She tried, remembering the way that he stopped as soon as she apologized the last time.

Jack shook his head, "Nope. It won't be that easy this time."

Amya whimpered, "Rudy?"

Rudy shook his head, "No Amya it's Jack's decision and he's right. I have full trust in him to take care of you. You're very lucky that I'm not taking you across my lap as well. If you ever scare me like that, or run away again, you won't be so lucky. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Amya answered solemnly.

"Okay," He held out his arms. Amya hugged him tightly.

"Now go to your room. I'll see you tomorrow." Rudy ordered.

For once Amya obeyed immediately and Rudy felt proud. He smiled at Jack for a second and then let out a deep breath as his smile faltered. Rudy had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Rudy, Rudy, what's wrong?" Jack asked urgently.

Rudy waved him off, "It's nothing. It's nothing. I just..." He bit his lip and looked at Jack, "I was really scared. I thought I... we... may have lost her... Just don't go easy on her okay?"

Jack nodded, "Trust me I won't. I felt the same way. But we have each other and our friends. We're not going to let anything happen to her." Amya smiled and wiped her eyes as she stood listening at the top of the stairs.

Jack jogged up the steps and she froze, "I..."

"Disobeying orders, again," Jack spoke.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" Amya ran up and hugged him just as tightly as she had Rudy, "I know you're mad, and I know you should be, and I deserve whatever-"

"Hush," Jack said rubbing her back soothingly, "It's going to be alright." Amya only nodded.

After a moment Jack spoke again, "Come on let's get this over with."

Jack sat down on his sister's bed and looked at her. She was wearing skin tight denim shorts and a black hoodie. She would have looked much older if she wasn't tugging at her sleeves and bouncing back and forth nervously. He did not waste any further time as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. In this position the shorts just barely covered his target so he decided to let her keep her modesty. Something he wouldn't have done for Kim, but she was his girlfriend and for now she still held more experience being over his lap. He smirked, wondering exactly how long it would take for Amya to surpass Kim in that department. He had known Kim longer, but at the rate Amya was going, she would be sure to catch up soon.

After the pause the first smack caught her off guard and she yelped. She clung to the bed sheets as he continued. She had already forgotten how much this hurt. No that wasn't all. He must have been going easy on her last time. This time the smacks resonated loud and clear and she was sure that she never wanted to end up in this position ever again. After a few minutes she could no longer keep silent, "OW! Jack okay! Ouch! Okay I'm sorry. I said I was sorry! Ow please Jack!"

Jack shook his head, "Sorry little sister but you aren't getting off that easily."

"But it hurts," She whined.

Jack didn't stop and he actually started picking up the pace, "Trust me I know it does." Amya was squirming as much as she could to avoid the stinging swats but Jack held her down effortlessly.

"What did I tell you the last time you ran away?" He asked.

"That if Ow! Jack come on!" She yelled.

"Watch the attitude," He warned giving her a few extra hard swats in a row.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Ow! mmm sorry!" She whined.

"Answer the question," He continued.

"That I uh! If I ran a-way again you'd make this a lot worse! Ow you did, you win," She tried.

"This isn't about winning. This is about what you did. Even after I warned you about running away, what did you do?" Jack asked.

Amya smirked, "I ran a lot further away..."

Jack shook his head, "This clearly isn't getting through to you. Stand up." He pulled her up and she stared at him confused.

"Wait here," Jack said. Jack returned a minute later with a small thick wooden paddle in his hand.

"Oh no!" Amya argued, "No no no no no!" She backed up until she found the wall, "Jack you can't!"

"Why did you do this?" Jack asked.

"Jack I'm sorry. I was upset about the letter and I just wanted to get away. I used to go to that park all the time at ni... um..." She scrambled for words that wouldn't upset him.

"This isn't the first time you've broke in there after hours?" He asked.

"No this just happened to be the first time we..." She shook herself, "I mean that I... got caught."

"We?" Jack asked, "They mentioned you were with someone. Who was he?"

"Nobody. No one important just a friend," Amya tried. Jack was tired of talking. He grabbed her wrist and led her back over to her bed.

She whimpered, "Oh no. Not again. Jack?"

"We're not close to being done here Amya. I want answers, and one way or another I plan on getting them," He gave her a warning swat with the paddle. She jumped and whimpered.

"Who was he?" Jack asked.

"I told you, he's just a friend," She tried.

"I can tell when you're keeping something from me Amya now I want the truth," Jack said continuing with the dreaded paddle.

"Ow Okay stop! I am telling the truth. I've known him for a long time. His mom still lives in that neighborhood and he goes to see her a lot. I didn't plan on meeting him there it just happened," Amya said, "I go there when I'm upset. That's all. I was going to come back soon I promise." She hoped he would drop it because she couldn't tell him about Carson and everything that she knew. Not yet.

Jack accepted the answer but picked up the pace, "And being rude to the officer?"

"He started it!" Amya complained.

"It doesn't matter Amya, you had no right to fight with him, or run from him," Jack said landing an extra hard swat.

Amya couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she started crying, "Okay b-brother I'm s-sorry! I won't d-do any of it a-gain I promise!" Jack stopped and laid the paddle on the bed. He flipped her over and pulled her up into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"Next time you're upset you talk to me about it okay? You don't bottle it up and then take off," Jack said, "You really scared us."

"I'm sorry Jack. I w-wasn't t-trying to scare you guys," Amya apologized again. He rubbed her back as she calmed down.

"I love you Amya," Jack said.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" She asked confused.

"No not anymore. I forgive you," He said, 'but don't let it happen ever again."

She nodded and hugged him tighter, "I love you too." 'And I'm sorry I had to lie to you.' Were the unspoken words that followed. She knew if she told Jack now that he wouldn't be done with her yet, and she didn't know how much more she could take. She also wondered how long she'd be able to keep those secrets from him...

 **Review please!**


	4. Lies

AN: Pfft that last line wasn't foreshadowing at all Pfft what are you even talking about. You act like I know where my story is going or something, you sillies. Haha I love you guys and I hope you love this...

A few days past, Amya was training hard for her test, and even harder for he impending tournament. She had never been to a tournament before. She wished she had been able to see Carson compete but she was never allowed. Training was over and they were just closing up the dojo for the night. Speaking of Carson... Amya gazed out the window thoughtfully. She had already changed into her normal clothes and was waiting for Rudy and Jack to be ready when she thought she saw a guy with a long brown ponytail pass by, longer than Jacks. She glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before hurrying outside.

She peered around the corner and was grabbed suddenly by the wrist. Her attacker yanked her aside and covered her eyes in the process. She almost screamed when she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear, "Hey there white belt."

She rolled her eyes and tried to elbow him in his stomach but he dodged it effortlessly, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back in the process. He had done this hard enough to effectively restrain but not hurt her, "Wow that was weak but keep trying. This is fun."

She smirked, "Let go jerk."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked. spinning her around into his arms and holding her tightly. His hands rested on the small of her back. Now with her body pressed against his, her will faltered. Her smirk widened into a grin and she bit her lip. He kissed her passionately and smiled back at her.

"So how much trouble did you get in with your mom and dad?" She asked.

"Ugh it was terrible, mom lectured me for twenty minutes, and dad grounded me for a week, well besides karate," He said.

She scoffed, "lucky."

His eyes softened, "That bad huh? What happened?"

She blushed, "N-nothing. Um well they won't stop watching me every second though so I really have to go now. I'll see you later okay?"

He smiled and gave her another kiss, "Alright you can tell me later what really happened."

"Or not," She answered playfully.

Jack and Rudy were now standing at the smoothie bar. Rudy turned to see her coming back in, "Where were you?"

"I just needed some air," She answered joining them. Kim followed behind her quietly.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Amya and she shuffled between feet, "Sorry Sir."

"It's alright Amya," Rudy answered leniently.

"Just tell us next time okay?" Jack asked. Amya nodded and Jack left it at that, slightly surprised that she didn't argue.

"Are you ready?" Rudy asked.

"Yes I just have to grab my bag," Amya answered. Kim went with her and Amya was surprised when Kim blocked her from leaving the locker room. Her arms were crossed and her lips pursed. Amya knew by now that this meant she was angry.

Amya rolled her eyes and her shoulders sagged, "What now?"

"First off I'm a black belt so I deserve your respect," Kim said.

"Fine, what now, ma'am?" She added sarcastically.

"I saw you with Carson Amya," Kim said getting straight to the point.

Amya froze and her eyes widened, "What? Were you spying on me?"

"Actually I was giving Jerry his testing papers he left here," She said honestly.

"So no one else knows?" Amya asked.

"Not yet," Kim answered.

"Alright what do you want?" Amya asked her, ready to bargain if she had to.

Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I don't want anything from you Amya. You're like a sister to me, if not we are at least friends now right?"

Amya sighed and nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I just want all of these secrets and lies to end. Tell the truth," Kim said.

"I will I promise but I can't. Not yet. It's complicated." Amya tried to explain, leaving out the part that Jack would be pissed if he knew she had lied to him about the other night, "Please don't tell Jack, or Rudy. I promise I will tell them."

"Soon?" Kim asked thoughtfully.

"I was thinking more along the lines of eventually..." Amya answered truthfully.

"Amya I can't lie for you," Kim said.

"Why not? I'd do it for you if you needed me to. Please Kim?" Amya asked.

"No Amya you don't understand I literally can't lie, I'm terrible at it," Kim tried.

"IOh. Well then lookie here, there's something I can finally do better than Kim Crawford," Amya smirked.

"You really think that's a good thing?" Kim asked.

"Maybe not, but I don't have to think to know that you are insanely competitive and losing kills you. Therefore I can use this to my advantage. I'm going to make you a better liar than me," Amya smirked.

"Are you sure that's possible, remember a couple days ago when you literally tricked Milton into thinking we had an exam that day? Milton? Wiz Kid and Nerd king of Calendars and organization?" She asked.

Amya smirked, "That was great. He panicked. All I had to do was sneak into class during break and write exam today on the board and he totally bought it. Then the look on his face when the teacher erased it with that confused expression."

Kim Laughed, "Yeah and I love how he instantly tried to blame Jerry. That was the best!"

"Yes it's a skill that I know I can teach you. So just follow rule number one, avoid the subject. Let's try. Kim did you do you're homework yet?"

"No, you know I didn't I've been with you all day... Ohhh," Kim smiled realizing by Amya's head shaking what was happening, "Well ummm how's the weather?"

Amya slapped her hand to her forehead, "No. Okay the weather idea was fine I guess. But you have to make it substantial or somewhat interesting. Say instead, oh my god guys I heard it's supposed to rain tomorrow and the pep rally is going to be inside. That sucks doesn't it?"

"Aw man that does. I like the outside ones... OH! Okay right, Kim focus. I'm tired. Okay so I just have to pretend like I don't hear them and ask a different question? Okay I can do that!" Kim agreed. They walked out together smiling to themselves.

"Jeez what took you guys so long?" Jack asked.

"Well we were talking about... popcorn. Isn't it strange? You know like how it pops, but it's corn. my pop actually loves corn but not so much when it pops, isn't that funny?" Kim asked.

"You know what, you're right!" Rudy agreed. Kim smiled at Amya, but Jack wasn't so quick to buy into it. Instead he saw right threw her.

"Kim why are you rambling? What's going on Amya?" Jack asked.

"Actually we were talking about when Milton freaked out a couple days ago, that was hilarious wasn't it?" Amya asked, "We really got him."

Jack smirked, "Oh yeah that was great. But what's up with Kim?"

"Oh she's just tired, and she hasn't even done her homework yet? Right Kim?" Amya asked.

"Oh yeah so tired, and I do need to do that homework. I'll see you guys later I have to go make popcorn too!" Kim tried.

"Hey Kim wait I have a question about the homework! Go ahead guys, I'll catch up," Amya said.

She rushed to Kim, "Do you see what just happened? I only answered with other truthful things, that's lesson 2. We were talking about Milton, you are tired, and you didn't do your homework. Therefore you were able to answer me because it was the truth. Minus the addition of the popcorn thing you did well."

"Whatever just hurry up and tell them okay. I will try to not say anything but I don't know how long I can last," Kim said honestly.

Amya sighed, "You'll be fine. They have no reason to question you so don't act suspicious I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

Kim nodded, "Do your homework."

"I will," Amya answered, "Pfft that was definitely a lie."


	5. Secrets Revealed

It was after hours at the dojo and Rudy and Jack had gone to the bowling alley that now took the place of Falafel Phil's. Amya wasn't into bowling and had finally convinced them to let her stay and practice as long as she was careful and called them at any sign of trouble. She had rolled her eyes but agreed, earning herself a very stern look from her brother. Finally they left.

Amya practiced for a while before she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and looked around not seeing anyone she smiled, "Where are you Carson?"

"So it's all clear?" Carson asked stepping out of the shadows from the side of the building.

Amya smiled, "Yup. I won. You're late."

"Sorry class ran over," He smirked, "But I knew you would. You're used to getting your way."

"Well the old me is," Amya agreed, "But Jack can be a real pain in the ass."

Carson's grin widened, "Trust me I know."

"Now, where did we leave off last time?" Carson asked.

Amya smirked this time and took a step back but Carson caught her and pulled her waist into is. She smiled through the kiss, "This is unbelievable. Being here in your town with you. This new life. I couldn't be happier."

He smiled, "I might be... If you'd stop talking."

She laughed, "You are so mean!"

"And you love it," He said pulling her into another kiss. This time he trailed the kisses down her neck and she tilted her head back gladly accepting them quietly. Her breathing became slower and she began to feel warm in his arms.

"Amya!" Kim called making them break apart quickly, "Carson hide! Jack and Rudy are coming back!" Not having time to escape Carson darted quickly into the locker room.

"Thanks Kim," I said quickly.

Jack stepped in before Rudy retying his ponytail and immediately noticed the two girls staring at the door, "What's going on?"

"N-nothing..." Kim said.

Amya shook her head, "We just heard you coming."

"Well then are you almost ready?" Rudy asked.

"Yup," Amya asked trying to think of how to distract them.

"Rudy um... I forgot to tell you your computer was being weird and it wouldn't let me log in earlier," Amya tried.

"Well that's odd, come on," Rudy said starting towards the steps.

"Well um I think we really need Jack's help it was really messed up, and Jack's good with computers," Amya said.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"What? I didn't do anything," Amya said defensively, "I've been training this whole time."

Jack eyed her suspiciously, "I meant to the computer... are you okay?"

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry." Amya said. Kim tried to stay quiet but she was fidgeting and glancing at the locker room nervously.

"Alright, just let me pack up first," Jack said, "Then we will deal with it."

Amya was at a loss for words she couldn't say anything for risk of sounding suspicious but she nodded. Maybe Carson had found a way to hide...

"What the?" Jack yelled. Or maybe not...

"Dude I can explain," Carson tried.

"Look who I just found in our locker room," Jack said dragging Carson out by his arm.

Carson shrugged him off, "Get off me."

"Excuse you but I'm a sensei here now, and you are trespassing," Jack said.

"What are you doing here?" Rudy asked disappointed. Carson's eyes flicked to Amya's for a brief second but she looked away quickly and stepped behind Jack before anyone could notice.

"I was… never mind okay? I'll leave," Carson tried to leave as Joan was walking past.

"Joan we need you in here," Rudy called, "Come back here now." His voice alone made Amya shudder.

Carson turned and sighed, "Rudy come on…"

Rudy looked torn but he glanced at Jack, and then the rest of us, "Joan I want him arrested for trespassing."

"Alright punk let's go," Joan began. Carson sighed and rolled his eyes but obeyed.

"No wait! Carson!" Amya cried, "Rudy please he doesn't deserve this." Joan and Carson stopped. Carson looked shocked by her outburst.

"Amya I know you have a big heart but you just met him you don't understand," Rudy replied, "he's a black dragon which means he's trouble. They probably sent him to play some prank or something." Jack looked thoughtful.

"Rudy please!" Amya tried.

"No Amya, black dragons are our enemies. Unless we are at a tournament then I don't want you near any of them, ever," Rudy chastised.

Jack crossed his arms and advanced on her with his jaw clenched, "This isn't the first time you met is it?"

"I… I don't know what you mean," Amya began shyly.

"How did you know his name?" Jack asked.

"What? You guys just…" Amya looked thoughtful for a second. But they hadn't said his name.

"Well uhh guys the weather though is ummm, I mean woo is it hot in here? I should… I should go. I have to…" Kim tried.

Jack turned on her, "Kimberly what's going on? I want to know this instant."

"Why are you asking me?" Kim asked frantically, "And why like that?"

"Kimberly if you don't answer me this second…" Jack warned.

Kim looked at Amya and she nodded her consent knowing that she had been defeated. It was just a second before the words started bursting out of her mouth, "Okay fine! Maybe I did know that Carson and Amya are together and they've been sneaking around for a while now. So maybe I've been trying to lie this whole time and that's why I've been so jumpy and exhausted and…"

"How long?" Jack asked trying to stay calm.

"It's only been a week," Amya answered.

Jack looked thoughtful again, "WHAT has only been a week exactly?"

Amya shuffled her feet, "Kim has only known for a week."

Then it clicked for Jack, "Last week?" His voice was growing dangerously low. Amya nodded confirming his suspicions.

"It was him? You were with him?" Jack asked. Amya nodded.

"And when you said he was just your friend you were lying then too?" Amya nodded again and sank lower.

"And when you said that I didn't know him?" Amya nodded once more.

"This whole time you were knowingly lying to me? About all of this?" Jack asked.

"Not lying necessarily…" Amya tried.

"Shut up," Jack warned, "And Kim you knew about this for a week and didn't say anything?"

"Welllll,"Kim tried nervously.

"Go home. I'll deal with you later," Jack ordered.

"I'm sorry Jack," Kim tried.

"Jack I made her, I begged her, and I used her... It's all my fault don't blame her. I'm really sorry Kim..."Amya tried.

"I'm sorry too. I should have never helped you," Kim stated angrily, "Either of you!"

"Kim I!" Amya began but it was too late. Kim was already out the door.

"What are you going to do to them?" Carson asked.

Amya blushed and whimpered, "Please don't answer that?" Jack smirked.

"Well," Joan said awkwardly, "I'm gonna skedaddle and let you all handle this. It seems like a family matter to me, and I have to go track down a potato bandit."

Joan hurried out and Rudy looked confused with his hands in the air, "A potato bandit?"

"Never mind that Rudy, focus," Jack said.

"Right, sorry Jack," Rudy started, "Carson I banished you from this dojo for cheating in a tournament on live television, and yet you're back?"

"He's sorry Rudy!" Amya tried.

"You're going to be sorry Amya, go stand in that corner," Rudy tried.

"What am I five!?" Amya shouted back. She ran to Carson and held onto his arm, "I won't listen to you! And you can't keep us apart! Carson and I have been together longer than I've known you! He's been my rock through a lot and we tell each other everything. I do know what happened because he told me!"

Jack had had enough. He grabbed Amya taking her from Carson and swatted her twice, "Corner Amya! Now!"

"No you can't!" Amya began but she was cut off by Carson, "Now Amya. Please?" She rolled her eyes which filled with tears embarrassed and frustrated by how things were turning out. She finally obeyed.

"Now that you know. You've gotten your answer. So we want ours," Jack said slyly.

"Jack I swear to you by the light of the dragon's eye that I had no idea Amya was your sister until after she herself found out. By then it was too late to fix things. You already hated me at that point. Rudy what I did was terrible," Carson's eyes filled with tears now, "You never gave me the chance to apologize and explain myself. You were my teacher for so long I never thought it would end like this."

"Well it did, and we aren't interested in your explanations so just leave, and stay away from my sister," Jack warned.

"Jack," Rudy spoke.

"What!" Jack yelled without thinking.

Rudy stepped between Carson and Jack, "Remember who you are talking to. Sensei or not you are not in charge here, I am. So let me handle this."

Jack closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, "I'm sorry Rudy."

"Rudy I..." Carson began.

"Later," Rudy spoke, "I have to tend to my family at the moment. We all need time to calm down. Tomorrow morning I want you back in here at 6:00 a.m. understand?"

Carson nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Good then we shall see you tomorrow, please leave for tonight," Rudy spoke.

"Yes Sir," Carson nodded wiping at his eyes, "Thank you Sir." Carson left.

Amya walked towards them angrily pointing her finger at Jack, "You had no right to Uhhh!"

Before Jack could respond Rudy had grabbed her arm and led her to a bench. There he swung her over his lap and began swatting her hard.

"Ouch Rudy! Ow! Not so hard! Ow! Okay Okay! Ouch! Rudy please!" Amya begged.

"You do not talk to your brother or I in such a disrespectful tone. On top of that you have lied to us since coming here. How could you do such a thing?" Rudy asked.

"I didn't! Ow okay! I just didn't tell you the whole truth. Ouch Okay Okay! Ow I lied! I'm so sorry!' She whined.

"Jack come here," Rudy ordered. Jack nodded.

"Am I in trouble?" Jack asked when he was within arms reach.

"Do you think you should be?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know Sir," Jack answered honestly.

"Well if you don't know then bend over and take her place," Rudy said.

"But..." Jack began.

Rudy gave Amya a hard smack to keep her focused, "OW!"

"Now you are in trouble for talking back," Rudy said.

"Damn it. Rudy please?" Jack asked.

"and for swearing, would you like to add anything else to this list?" Rudy asked.

"No Sir," Jack said. Amya moved and Jack took her spot. His tall bulkier body didn't balance as easily but Rudy adjusted him to make it work. He quickly dealt out ten stinging swats making Jack wince and hiss at the pain. Jack had suffered through way worse at Rudy's hand so he was surprised when the hand holding him down had lifted.

He stood and looked down at the floor ashamed. This was the first time in a long time that he had found himself being disciplined in such a way by Rudy. It had been months before he was even adopted. Amya had never witnessed anyone else being punished in such a way and Rudy had always been so lenient with her until now. Now she rubbed her warmed up bottom trying to make the sting go away and pouted.

"Jack don't make me have to correct you again. You know what I'm capable of and that I left you off really easy. Do not make me regret that, do you understand?" Rudy asked.

"Sorry Rudy and thank you. I got a little carried away," Jack apologized.

"Are you back now?" Rudy asked.

"Yes Sir," Jack answered.

"Well then you may finish up Amya's punishment," He announced.

"What?" Amya asked shocked, 'But you already?"

"Oh no Amya I gave you a warm up for your attitude. Jack can finish the rest, unless you prefer I continue and then Jack can have you after as well?" Rudy asked. Amya had never seen Rudy so serious before and she hated it. She turned her back on him and crossed her arms.

"OH really?" He asked. She spun back towards him just as he grabbed onto her arm, "Well then you just made it easy for me to decide."

"Here's a lesson you apparently haven't learned yet," He said pulling her down onto his lap once more, "Don't ever turn your back on your Senseis. Or anyone who is higher up than you for that matter."

"Okay I'm sorry! Owww! Please stop? I won't do it again! Ow I promise! Please Ow! too hard Rudy! It hurts! Ouch!" Amya tried.

"Quit complaining or you'll only make it worse. Did you hear Jack complaining when I punished him?" Rudy asked.

"No," Amya answered.

"No what?" Rudy asked landing an extra hard swat. The sound resonated through the room and even made Jack wince.

"Oww! No Sir!" Amya answered as the first tears escaped.

Rudy paused, "Jack get this place ready for closing so we can go home."

Jack who had been standing there awkwardly, quickly took his opportunity to leave. They had already taken care of pretty much everything before going bowling but he wasn't going to argue. He went into Rudy's office and checked the computer. He sighed when he saw that it was working fine. She really had lied about everything. This must have been something she got away with often at her old homes. So much for giving her a better life. Their grandfather would have raised her right. He would never put up with such behavior. Suddenly Jack thought of Kai. Or if she didn't choose the right path on her own... she could have ended up just like him. Jack shut off all the lights and headed down the steps. He quickly turned all of them out besides the room they were still in. Amya was sobbing quietly into Rudy's shirt when Jack returned. Rudy rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Jack it's your turn," Rudy spoke.

"R-Rudy you c-can't be serious?" Amya asked looking up at him with teary eyes.

"You can't seriously still be arguing with me, did I stop too soon?" Rudy asked.

"No sir, 'm sorry," She said clinging to him more tightly. He smirked and Jack smirked too. He recalled what she had been like only minutes earlier and now, seeing her balled up so cutely on Rudy's lap made him smile. She was a handful but he was glad to have his little sister in his life. She gave him something to focus on, worry about, and care for in a way that no one else could. Kim gave him that too but not to this extent. As tough as Kim is, she is actually pretty easy to subdue. This little girl however, she made him work for it. Not directly, up until this day she had obeyed him pretty easily to his face, but she had ways of working around that.

He sighed, "Come on Amya." Amya pouted as she looked at him but she didn't say a word. Instead she rose from Rudy's grasp and obeyed. Jack sat and she stood in front of him. She looked into his disappointed eyes with her tear-filled ones. She would rather Jack look at her angrily or sternly then like this. He looked hurt by everything that was happening and that only made her feel worse, "Jack I truly am sorry. I won't lie to you every again I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Jack said.

"I swear by," Amya began.

Jack pulled her down and began swatting her instantly, "Breaking that would only be worse so don't even say it, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Amya answered quickly, "Please Jack I've h-had enough."

Jack frowned and answered her sternly, "Did Rudy not just tell you to stop complaining during punishment."

"Ouch I'm sorry!" She whined.

"You will be if you keep this behavior up. The next time you lie to me you are going to feel far worse than my hand," Jack warned, "Would you like a repeat of last week's lesson?"

"No Sir," She answered quickly, "Please don't."

"Do you think you deserve it? For lying to us all this time?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir," She answered.

"Well then we can finish this conversation at home," Jack said lifting her up, "I'm ready to go if you are Rudy."

"Jack please no," Amya cried grabbing his hand. He looked at her sternly and she released her grip and backed away. That's when the tears really started falling. She followed them out to the car blurry-eyed. Looking around her, she wanted to run but she knew that got her in trouble the last time. Even if she tried, the element of surprise might catch them off guard but she was fairly sure Jack would be able to catch her. She didn't want to leave permanently of course, but she thought about giving them time to cool off. Running had always been a habit of hers. Anytime something went wrong, or something happened that she didn't like, her first reaction had always been to run.

Jack looked at her and shook his head, "Don't even think about it."

She swallowed hard and nodded. On the way home she felt her eyelids growing heavy and finally they closed completely. She was exhausted. Between training, arguing, and fighting she could no longer keep up and soon she was fast asleep.


	6. Casual Kim

Amya woke up and looked around her room in confusion. The events from the night before started to come back to her but she only scarcely remembered Jack carrying her to her room. So he hadn't punished her? Why? she looked at the clock which read 5:25 a.m.

"Shit!" She hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She couldn't bare the thought of not seeing Carson before school and also of waiting to find out what happened later. She scrambled to find her shoes, one under the bed, and one in the closet; typical. She rushed to the kitchen where Rudy and Jack were finishing breakfast.

"What you weren't even going to wake me up?" Amya asked snarkily.

"Watch it, it is way too early in the morning for you to be giving me attitude," Jack warned.

Amya rolled her eyes, "Um about that..." She couldn't help it. She had to know if Jack was still angry. Was he going to punish her or not? The wait was killing her.

"Let's go," Jack ordered.

"Got all your school stuff honey?" Rudy asked shutting off the light before heading out the door.

"Um yeah I didn't bring anything home," Amya answered.

"And why is that? Don't you have a test today?" Jack asked getting up from the table.

"How do you even know that?" She asked taking a step back so she was sure she was out of reach.

"Because Milton is a walking database on all things school related," Jack said folding his arms.

Amya sighed and rolled her eyes, "Of course he is. Well maybe I had a hunch that I wouldn't get to do any of it anyways."

"Well look at that, he also made you this study guide which you can work on while we are waiting for this meeting to end," Jack smirked handing her the packet.

"Aw come on Jackie it's too early to study," Amya whined stomping her foot as she pouted.

Jack advanced on her taking her wrist before she could escape. He leaned down and muttered the next words in her ear, "If you'd rather we could discuss everything we didn't get to finish yesterday?"

"N-no thanks, Sir," Amya answered quickly.

"Now see there's the Amya I'm used to," Jack said winking as he followed Rudy out the door, "Welcome back."

Amya sighed but followed without another word. She glared at the study guide before shutting the door with half a mind to leave it behind but she feared the alternative to studying. They got there ten minutes early and Rudy unlocked the door as Carson came walking up behind them.

Amya went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked. He stroked her hair lovingly, "So how did you sleep?"

"Amya smiled, "Very well actually, how about you?"

He shook his head, "Not too well."

"Let's go Amya," Jack called. Amya whimpered. She took one last look at Carson who's eyes told her to do as she was told, then she followed Jack.

"Good morning," Rudy greeted Carson stiffly.

Carson bowed then stood straight, "Morning Sir."

"Follow me to my office," Rudy said.

"I love the new look by the way Rudy, and the smoothie bar, this place looks great," Carson said. Rudy tried to bite back a smile.

"Jack lets make smoothies!" Amya tried when they were alone.

"Homework Amya now," Jack ordered.

"But it's not even homework, its Milton work," Amya tried.

Jack raised his eyebrow and she quickly sat at the counter beside him, "Yes Jackie."

She looked at the packet and sighed before drumming her fingers on the counter. She looked at Jack and smirked. He looked at her with a silent warning saying he was clearly not impressed.

"I have an idea," She whispered, "Let's go listen."

"Amya Brewer!" Jack scolded her.

She cringed, "What? Come on you know you want to be in there just as much as I do."

Just at that moment the door opened, "Jack can you come here please?"

"Yes Rudy! You are very lucky little girl," Jack said heading to the office. Amya stood and tried to follow.

"Sit down now," Jack pointed back at the bar stools.

"That's not fair!" Amya whined.

Jack looked like he was going to come after her but Rudy spoke first, "Listen to your brother Amya." She rolled her eyes and made a big deal out of sitting back down, kicking the bar purposefully after she sat.

"I saw that. Now my belt is going to come off," Jack said, "Homework now unless you want to make it worse."

Amya looked at him regretfully, He hadn't used his belt on her yet and she hoped he meant the soft black belt he wore with his gi but she was pretty positive that she wasn't going to get off that easy. Jack closed the door behind him. Amya waited a second pondering just how bad it would be if she got caught. She was already promised the belt, how much worse could it get? Plus she had gotten pretty good at being stealthy since coming here, okay better than she was. Fuck it.

She quietly stepped from the stool and crept up the steps. She listened for a moment.

"I understand Jack you earned it. As a sensei I promise to listen to you," Carson promised.

"Then I guess it's fine by me," Jack said.

"Welcome back Carson," Rudy announced.

"Thank you Sir, I won't let you down again," Carson answered.

Amya felt an unexpected tap on her shoulder and she jumped and squealed.

"What it do Amya?" Jerry asked winking.

"What the hell are you doing here? Nevermind let's go!" Amya whispered frantically but it was too late. The door swung open and Carson smirked at his girl's shocked and guilty expression.

"Jerry?" Carson asked.

"Yo Carson sup man? I left my ipod here last night. Congrats by the way Bro we just heard everything," Jerry laughed.

Amya punched him in the arm and he let out a very Jerry like shriek, "Ah! Hey watch the guns girl I need them." He kissed his bicep and she rolled her eyes.

She looked back to Carson and saw Jack right behind him glaring at her, "W-Well we should get going. Don't want to be late for homeroom. Come on Carson walk me there?" She wrapped her arm around his and quickly pulled him down the steps after her, "Bye Rudy see you later!" She was happily surprised when no one tried to stop her.

"I think you're in trouble," Carson said when they exited the dojo.

"When am I not in trouble?" Amya asked with a gleam in her eyes. She had her arms wrapped around him as they walked. Carson patted her head and smirked.

"At least I got you back, and now it's not a secret. we can train together every day!" Amya said.

"Amya I'm on probation. No tournaments no drama, and I agreed to do listen to your brother," Carson said.

"Yeah I know I heard, and?" Amya answered.

"And so I don't think we should try to piss him off, at least during class we should lay low," Carson said.

"What do you mean?" Amya asked clearly confused.

He smirked, "Nevermind you will see." Carson walked her to her locker and pulled her in close before giving her a long kiss goodbye and heading to his own.

"Did you get my study guide?" Milton asked.

"Yeah Krupnik thanks a lot," Amya answered sarcastically.

"Any time Pal I hope it helped, oh you're being sarcastic..." He trailed off seeing her annoyed face.

"Dude man Jack looks pissed. Check it," Jerry said after she closed her locker. She turned to see Jack glaring at her for a moment before turning on Kim. I walked over to see how they were.

"Jack I'm sorry are you still angry?" Kim asked.

"No you're forgiven now," Jack said smiling warmly at her.

"See look at that no blood no foul right?" Amya asked nervously.

"More like no pain no gain," Milton answered.

"Huh?" Amaya asked.

"Well it's clear by the way that Kim is acting here, see her demeanor is modest, she's slightly fidgety, and those velvety sweatpants instead of jeans, well there is really no excuse for those seriously woman those have to go. Trash them as soon as you get home, what were you thinking?" Milton asked. Kim balled up her fist and fake lunged at him making him shriek and run.

"Ohhh... so you didn't wake me up last night because you went to Kim's instead?" Amya asked, "Kim I'm so sorry I drug you into this I didn't mean to!"

"Forget it it's over," Kim said ignoring her as she put her books in her locker.

"Jack I..." Amya started.

"Save it for tonight. I won't be letting you fall asleep again," Jack warned.


	7. Not Giving Up

"So how'd your test go?" Carson asked. He was leaning up against the wall outside her class.

Amya jumped, "What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!"

"Picking you up for lunch since we can sit together now," Carson smirked, "Stop avoiding the question."

"How do you even know about that?" She asked pausing before him.

"Milton told me," Carson stated lifting her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"I'm seriously starting to hate that guy," Amya muttered.

"Amya," Carson spoke sternly, "Focus."

"I think I did well. Actually I'm pretty confident about it," Amya answered.

"Really?" Carson asked surprised.

She smiled and took his arm as they began to walk to the cafeteria, "Yeah actually, maybe even aced it, don't act so surprised. I feel really confident about it."

"That's great. Good job," he praised rubbing her head playfully. Carson sat by Amya but Jack Kim and the others saw them and sat at a different table.

"UGH! He annoys me," Amya glared at where they were sitting.

"Amya calm down its fine," Carson said.

"No he can at least be civil THIS is our table we've sat here from day one since I've been here. He's just being an ass," Amya answered.

"Language Amya. Besides it's whatever it means more time I get to spend alone with you," Carson said.

"Or not... here comes Frank," Amya glowered behind him at the bushy haired dragon coming their way.

"Yo Carson what are you doing with this loser man? We're sitting over there," Frank said pointing as if we couldn't clearly see the group across the way. Jack stiffened in his chair when he saw Frank approach them. He watched out of the corner of his eye trying to pretend as if he wasn't paying attention.

"She's my girl, and she's not a loser Frank you are. I quit the black dragons last night. I'm not coming back," Carson said.

"Oh really? Where ya gonna train then, at Bobby Wasabi's? Oh wait they won't even accept you back will they?" Frank laughed and the two goons who just joined him laughed as well.

Carson stood and Frank took a step back. Amya followed but Carson stretched one arm in front of her to keep her safe and silently tell her to stay behind him, "Actually they already did."

"What?" Frank looked at Amya and his face became red as he shook his finger at her, "She's brainwashing you man don't let her! She's just as bad as that skate rat brother of hers."

"Eh-em," Jack cleared his throat from behind them.

Frank smiled and turned around, "H-heyyy Jaaack how's it goin?"

Jack crossed his arms, "Talk about me all you want. If I ever hear another word from you about my little sister..." He let the threat linger in the air.

""W-what I would never," Frank looked back and forth between Jack and Carson then Amya, "S-Sorry." Carson fake lunged at him.

"You're pretty!" Frank quickly said to Amya before running away. His loser friends following behind. Amya smiled.

Carson smirked and took her ponytail between his fingers and absent-mindedly played with her hair, "Well he was right about one thing."

"You think I'm pretty?" Amya asked swooning.

"Oh, actually I meant the brainwashing," Carson smirked.

She tightened her lips together into an annoyed smile and smacked his arm playfully, "You're terrible."

He kissed her and she couldn't help smiling into it. Jack cleared his throat once again. They broke apart quickly, Carson looking at the floor, and Amya shuffling nervously.

"Thanks," Jack muttered.

"Huh?" Carson asked confused.

"For what?" Amya asked simultaneously.

"For taking care of my sister, defending her, and keeping her safe," Jack said.

He held out his hand to Carson who shook it, "Of course bro any time." Amya blushed.

"Want to come sit with us?" Jack asked.

"No," Amya said quickly, "I mean. This is our table. It always has been so why don't you come sit here?"

"Uh because that table has more room and now there's another person joining so..." Jack explained like it was obvious. Amya laughed and hung her head turning bright red as Carson laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"N-nothing." Amya answered. Jack glared at her, "I just thought you were sitting there because you didn't want to sit with us."

"Oh you mean because I was 'Just being an ass?'" Jack asked raising a quirked eyebrow at her. Carson tried to conceal more laughter behind a cough.

"Sooo... you heard that huh?" Amya asked nervously.

"Yeah well you weren't exactly speaking quietly, and we weren't that far away," Jack said.

"S-sorry Sir," Amya answered guiltily as they walked to their new table.

"Oh don't worry you can just add that to the list of things we will be discussing tonight," Jack smirked taking his seat next to Kim. Amya cringed but sat across from him with Carson sitting beside her.

"Welcome back," Kim greeted over her tray of food.

"Glad to be back," Carson acknowledged.

"Speaking of things we should discuss tonight, how did your test go?" Jack asked keeping Amya's focus on him, "Really well actually. I think." Jack could tell she was telling the truth. He had grown very used to her lies recently and was determined to never let her get away with any more.

Carson took her hand under the table, "She said she might have aced it."

"My study guide helped then?" Milton asked.

Amya laughed nervously, "Y-yeah."

Jack glared at her and looked to Milton, "She never used it. Stop. Lying."

Milton frowned, "Well then you better have aced it little missy I put a lot of work into those. I give them to Jerry too."

"I used mine," Jerry answered before leaning over and whispering in Amya's ear, "Sold it to some other nerd for twenty bucks."

Amya grinned, "Damn I should of thought of that."

"Language," Both Carson and Jack warned.

She giggled, "Sorry guys."

Jerry winked, "You're welcome." Carson's once innocent hand moved up to her thigh making Amya jump slightly and blush. So much for trying not to piss off Jack, what the hell was he trying to do here? She carefully peeked at Jack after stabbing a piece of her salad. He was talking to Kim about some date they'd be going on next week and hadn't seemed to notice a thing. She shot a look at Carson and batted his hand away under the table. Carson about choked on his chicken he was laughing so hard. Amya scrunched her face up in annoyance at first but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"So how about we go to a movie tonight after training, you know, to celebrate how well you did on the test?" Carson asked.

"I'm afraid she can't tonight," Jack answered before she could get a word out.

"But..." Amya began. Jack shook his head. Amya glared at him.

"Don't give me that look you're the one who got yourself in trouble. Big trouble," Jack said. It at least looked like he had calmed down a bit from this morning. A lot actually.

"And you're the one dragging it out," Amya muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked his tone growing darker. Well that calmness wasn't meant to last long.

Carson looked between the siblings frantically, "Never mind. It's fine we can go another night." Amya held her glare against Jack's, neither of them blinking or backing down.

"Wow she is just like you," Jerry said. They both turned their glares on him.

"Dudes. Come on! Guys stop it! Blink your freaking me out! I'm sorry okay?" Jerry whined. They turned their glares back towards eachother. The bell rang and they stood to leave neither of them faltering. When Jack looked down Amya thought she had won so she smirked until she saw Jack flipping up his shirt purposefully revealing the menacingly leather belt that hid beneath it and wrapped through his belt loops. She quickly dropped her gaze to the ground and snuck a glance at Carson. He seemed to realize Jack's not so subtle hint as well and she blushed. She caught a glance from Kim that almost looked like pity. She exhaled and dumped her tray in the trash before slamming it down on the rack making the other contents rattle.

She stomped off in the direction of her classes, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she went, and not daring a glance back to see her brothers glaring eyes. She could practically feel his gaze burning into her already. Carson hurried to catch up to her.

"Amya!" He called, "Amya wait! Stop!"

She had ignored him until he grabbed ahold of her arm, "What has gotten into you? Are you trying to piss him off on purpose?" Tears started to form in her eyes as he stared into them with concern. She quickly looked away and choked back the lump forming in her throat.

"Amya talk to me. Tell me why. I want to help if I can," Carson said.

"N-no." She answered her breath hitching, "I mean I'm fine. You can't help me."

"Will you at least tell me what's going on with you? I think I deserve to know," Carson asked nicely.

"It has nothing to do with you," Amya answered.

He let go of her arm with a hurt expression on his face, "Fine. Catch ya later."

"W-wait!" She said quickly grabbing his arm this time as he brushed past her. He stopped but didn't turn around so she didn't let go.

She looked at the ground still clutching the back of his hoodie sleeve, "I'm sorry okay? It's just..." Carson turned to hear her out, "I'm not used to this. The whole authority thing. Well I mean... not like this. I know Jack loves me so it's different I guess. It's just taking a while to adjust to... I don't know what I'm feeling really. At first I was all for it but now..."

"You're rebelling?" He asked. She froze and nodded. That seemed like the proper term for the situation, "I guess thats a good term for it. But I don't know why."

"I think I do," Carson answered, "You're testing him. Inside you're curious as to how far you can push him before he gives up on you. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but... that's not going to happen, and this way all that's doing is getting you into more trouble. So can you at least try to behave? For me? I don't like worrying about you."

"Jack would never actually hurt me. Rudy either," She said quickly defending them without thinking.

"Of course I know that, but still, I don't like knowing that you're in trouble all the time," He said pinching her cheek.

"Ow hey!" She batted his hand away and laughed, "Fine I will try. But I'm not making any promises. This is me we are talking about after all."

Carson smiled, "I know and this mischievous streak in you is only one of the things I love about you."

She hugged him quickly and he squeezed her tightly, "Alright get to class you. If you're late you'll have to deal with me." She smirked and turned to stick her tongue out as she was walking away.

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully and she laughed, "I love you too. See ya later."

When classes were over Amya walked sluggishly to her locker, her impending doom just kept growing nearer. She threw her bag in and sighed shutting the locker door with a slam. She turned around and started walking away when an arm snaked around her shoulders. She jumped and looked to see who it was cringing when she saw Jack's face.

"Hey there little sister," Jack said.

Amya glued her gaze to the floor and tried to act tough but her voice shook, "W-what do you want?"

He squeezed her lightly and lead her back the other way, "Well ya see. You never bring your bag home which is kind of odd. Especially because I know your teachers, having had them before, so I realize that they do indeed give homework. Especially that annoying math one. The number of worksheets she used to give..."

"Maybe I do it all in class," Amya tried.

"Wow you are such a kidder today aren't you? I mean, at least I hope that's what you're doing, because otherwise you'd be lying to me again which you know I hate. But well ya see, I might believe this lie, oh sorry, 'joke', of yours if it wasn't for the fact that I already had two of your teachers stop me today and guess what we discussed?" Jack asked.

"Which ones?" Amya asked quickly.

"Oh so it's true you haven't been doing any of your homework since coming here?" Jack asked.

"I do some of it. What I can finish in class and what I cop... Um... what I finish in class," She answered.

Jack glared at her and pointed at the locker, "Open it, and for now on, or until I can trust you again, I want you to show me your finished assignments."

Amya scoffed, "Really Jack?"

Jack leaned over her and whispered a warning in her ear, "You are so lucky there are witnesses around. You better do what I say for the rest of the day without a complaint Amya or so help me..."

"Alright Alright! I'm sorry. I will stop," Amya said quickly seeing the anger in Jack's facial features. She sighed and grabbed her bag.

"All of it," Jack ordered. She rolled her eyes but quickly added all of her books and folders to the bag before shutting the door.

She sighed and turned to Jack, "I'm sorry really."

"So you keep saying in between your tantrums," Jack said.

"Jack... I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to disappoint you anymore..." She said tears welling up in her eyes once more. This time he rolled his eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. The shock made her stop crying and she hugged him back, "I'm so so sorry Jackie."

He rubbed her head lovingly as he held her, "I know. It'll all be over tonight so just try to behave until then okay?" She nodded not wanting tonight to ever come. The others joined them and they walked to the mall together.

"I'm exhausted," Amya whined dragging behind.

"Well that sucks because I have a lot planned for class today," Jack said rubbing his hands together excitedly. Amya and Milton groaned.

"Bring it on Jack," Jerry challenged.

"Yeah I can take anything you throw at me," Kim said.

Amya laughed, "I'm sorry that sounded kind of dirty."

Kim blushed bright red, "Get your head out of the gutter!"

"I can't, too tired to lift it out," Amya whined.

"Want a ride?" Carson asked, already kneeling so she could jump on.

"This reminds of when we were kids," Amya giggled wrapping her arms around him.

"Jeez you were a lot lighter than though," Carson said.

"Hey!" Amya whined pouting, "Put me down."

"Oh chill it's not you it's your bag. What the hell is in that thing," Carson asked.

"Everything, thanks to Jack," Amya whined.

"Can we ditch it?" Carson joked.

Jack glared at his sister, "Thanks to you not doing your homework all semester."

"Amya?" Carson asked sternly.

She trembled and buried her head in his shoulder while mumbling, "Mmm sowwy. It's bohwing."

"Now you sound like when we were kids," Carson laughed.

"Give it here," Jack said. Amya pulled her arms through the straps and handed it to Jack. He took it and swung it over his shoulder along with his. Amya stretched and smiled.

"Much better you haven't gained much weight at all since you were little, you've always been tiny," Carson said making Amya smile.

"How long have you two known each other?" Kim asked.

"Since I can remember. I bounced around houses a lot but mostly stayed in the same area," Amya explained.

"Where my mom lives," Carson added, "We went to the same Elementary school together."

"That long huh?" Kim asked.

Jack frowned, "All this time you weren't even that far away."

"Yeah except for middle school years," Carson said.

"UGH let's never talk about that, worst years of my life," Amya groaned.

"How come?" Kim asked curiously.

"I heard she went ballistic, got in fights everyday, even got arrested once or twice," Carson shrugged, "My little thug."

"For what?" Jack asked shocked.

"What did you do?" Kim asked.

Amya shrunk into Carson, "Common thievery, breaking curfews, oh one time I pushed the hot dog suit guy at the mall into the trash can and Dennis and I rolled the can down the ramp to the movie theatre entrance."

Jerry fist bumped me, "That's what I'm talking bout."

"Who's Dennis?" Jack asked.

"He's nothing but trouble," Carson said, "he's a punk kid Amya used to hang out with."

"Hey there Mr. Jealousy, I didn't have you there during that time, which was the worst part of all of that by the way. I needed someone to hang out with," Amya explained.

"Yeah and what happened with that?" Carson asked knowingly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Amya answered.

"What happened?" Milton asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it Krupnik so back off okay?" Amya snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh, "Sorry those were the group home years. It was a long time ago. A time I'd like to forget."

"It's alright you don't have to talk about it," Milton said.

Carson put her down and hugged her tightly, he leaned on her pretending as if she would carry him next, "My turn."

"UGH get off! You're too big!" She laughed trying to push against his weight.

He smiled, "Good thing we're here then."

They all changed and Jack led the class as the sensei. Things were going well until about halfway through class when Jack announced that they were going to break up into partners. Amya skipped to Carson and beamed up at him happily. He smiled and shook his head, "Amya I tried to tell you earlier." Amya tilted her head not understanding what he meant, "You will see." Milton and Jerry were partners Jack and kim and...

"Amya you're with me," Jack said.

"What? But..." Amya started.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Uh... I mean... but you..." She tried looking between Jack and her boyfriend. Why? Why did Jack have to be difficult?

"Told ya," Carson said. Amya blinked, so this is what Carson had meant? That Jack wouldn't actually let them train together during class.

"Lay low remember?" Carson asked.

Amya crossed her arms and let out a heavy sigh. She stomped once before obeying. She stood in front of Jack, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Jack only smirked at her. She hadn't expected this. He was holding back?

"Well?" She asked. When Jack didn't respond she only got angrier. She tried to shove him back but he simply sidestepped and grabbed her arm and locked it behind her shoulders.

"Now what?" He whispered in her ear. She tried to swipe his leg out from underneath him but he didn't budge, "Free sparring, your partners only, begin."

Amya was glad that the others were now too busy so that she was out of the spotlight. She struggled against him trying to get her arm away from his grip but he held it tightly with little effort.

She let her body relax for a split second before angrily throwing a back kick. Jack hadn't expected it and he moved to dodge it too late causing it to land right in his stomach. He released her and smirked when the air returned to his body, "Not bad. Nice power. What else you got?" She smiled and quirked her head to the side. This could be fun. Finally a chance for her to take out her anger on Jack. She kicked and he ducked right under it before sweeping her leg out from under her. He grabbed her arm before she hit the mat, "Is that what you were trying to do earlier?" He asked as she steadied herself.

"Good for you. You're better at karate then me, point proven, in case the black belt around your waist wasn't enough proof," Amya said snarkily.

"Watch it," He warned before lowering his voice, "this belt isn't the one I will be using tonight."

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed with the all so subtle performance you gave at lunch," Amya retorted. He advanced on her leaning over her like he often did to make her shut up. She shied away.

"I will give you one more second to gain control of yourself and remember where we are and who I am." Jack said.

"I'm sorry Sir," She answered quickly.

Jack saw the disappointment in her face and sighed, "Five minutes that's it." She looked up at him confused.

"Partner switch, Amya you're with Carson, Milton your with me," Jack said.

"What?" Amya asked shocked.

"What?" Milton asked, shocked as well but with fear in his voice rather then excitement.

"Show him what you got," Jack whispered with encouragement before turning to Milton, "Show me what you got."

"O-okay Jack but I won't go easy on you,"Milton answered.

"Nor I you," Amya told Carson.

He raised his eyebrows at her as she took a fighting stance, "This should be fun then."


	8. Time to Change

Amya attacked him with everything she had but Carson was much faster. With his years of training and experience against her couple of months she didn't seem to stand much of a chance. Dodging and blocking was easy for him and she was quickly tiring herself out. When she paused for just a second he lunged at her. She yelped and sidestepped him quickly.

Carson laughed, "What was that noise? Don't tell me you are giving up on me already? This was just getting fun."

She glared at him and he lunged again easily knocking her to the floor with a sweeping kick. She groaned and he stuck out his hand to help her up. She took it and was immediately pulled upright. She was met with a lecture that made her want to lie back down. He shook his finger at her nose like he was scolding a puppy, "Never stop moving."

She rolled her eyes and he gently kicked her right in her butt, "Watch it. Let's go."

"Hey! Ugh fine," she bounced back and forth getting into a rhythm once more. This time when he lunged she side stepped it and raised her foot into the air catching him in the chest. It wasn't very forceful but a judge may count it in a match, if he felt generous.

She grinned at him smugly and he smirked at her with an evil look in his eye, "My turn."

Panic struck her face as he moved towards her with the realization that he had been holding back! She did her best to block all of his hits but he grabbed her arm and flipped her effortlessly.

"Ugh!" She complained.

He helped her up again and smiled, "Sorry Amya, don't hate me?"

"I'd hate you more if you kept holding back," She admitted.

"Alright that's time," Jack called.

Carson laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You did well." He ruffled her hair and she glared at him.

"Could you be any more condescending?" She asked.

He answered in a serious tone, "I'm not i mean it. You're learning."

He smiled again and she returned it with a small blush, "Thanks."

Jerry poked at her cheek, "Look she's turning as red as your hair Milton. Oof!" He clutched his stomach where she had elbowed him in the gut and gasped, "Alright. I deserved that one."

She grinned mischievously and Carson smiled. Jack shook his head but she could see the smile playing at his lips too. She shrugged innocently.

"Go change," He instructed.

"Yes Sir, and Um Jack?" She began.

"If this is about your punishment it can wait until we get home," He admonished.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and ahook her head staring at tthe floor, "I just wanted to say thanks." She had never expected him to forgive Carson and welcome him back in so quickly. It's not like they were best friends or anything, but she appreciated his efforts. He nodded and smiled when she walked away.

Kim smiled, "You're getting better at this stuff huh?"

"Are you teasing me?" Jack asked crossing his arms over his chest and walking towards her at an intimidatingly slow pace.

She smirked playfully, "Maybe I am."

"Wrong move Kimberly," Jack said brushing his hand against her neck.

She shuddered at his touch. His gaze was fierce and almost animal like. She bit her lip. He leaned down to kiss her and gently caressed her lip between his own teeth.

"Eh-Em!" Rudy cleared his throat and they both jumped away. Jack ran his hand over his hair.

"This is a dojo, a place of honor and discipline," Rudy began.

Kim blushed more when her eyes met Jacks at the word discipline, "Sorry Rudy! Won't happen again. I gotta go bye!" She hurried out.

"What was that about?" Rudy asked.

"Sorry. Oh nothing just Kim being Kim. It won't happen again Rudy promise," Jack said.

"Good because as a Sensei you have the responsibility to represent this dojo," Rudy said.

"I know I know. Lead by example," Jack said.

"Well then," Carson said caressing Amyas neck as Jack just did to Kim.

"Don't even think about it," Rudy warned.

"Sorry, just a joke," Carson apologized.

"You are still on probation. Do you think you are in the position to be making such jokes Sir?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack, and I'm sorry Rudy," Carson bowed respectively towards both of them.

"You're forgiven," Rudy said.

"and dismissed. Thank you for your efforts today," Jack said. Carson nodded and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Jackie may I say goodbye?" Amya asked angelically.

"Make it quick," he ordered.

"Alright let's clean up and lock up," Rudy said.

"Yes Sir," Jack answered quickly jogging into the other room.

Amya hurried to the exit and made sure to step outside with him before kissing him, "I love you. Thank you for trying so hard, you know, with everything..."

He smiled, "I love you too, and thank you. You know if it wasn't for you I may have never got this chance to come back and make things right. I am very grateful to you, and Rudy, and... your brother. I'm glad to see how well he takes care of you." Amya smiled but rolled her eyes at the last part.

He chuckled and pulled her in rubbing his knuckles against the top of her head, "Hey quiiittt it your measing up my hair!" She huffed and laughed when he let go, "Meanie."

"You know they are exactly what you need," He said, "Finally a family that can handle you and won't give up on you no matter what."

She nodded, "I am grateful too. I finally feel like I am home. Like I belong somewhere. You used to be the only one that made me feel even close to that way."

He wiped her eyes and nodded, kissing her on her forehead, "Hush, I know. Go back inside and try to behave."

She smiled, "You know me. No promises!"

He fixed her with a stern look and a grin as he pointed, "Don't make me kick your butt again." She rolled her eyes and went back in smiling and waving as he turned away.

"Alright little girl, you ready?" Rudy asked.

Amya wasn't sure if she wanted to go home yet but she answered with a "Yes Sir."

"I saw you land a kick on Carson and your brother, that was impressive," He acknowledged.

"Thank you Rudy. I just want to make you all proud of me," She said wistfully.

He pulled her into a hug and she tensed up before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him, "I am proud of you and I couldn't be more grateful to have you around, I love you sweetheart."

She blinked, "I love you too Rudy."

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the both of us, "I love both of you!"

"I love you too Jackie!" When they pulled away she smiked at him, "So do you love me enough that we can forget the last couple days?"

"And all the days you lied to me before that?" Jack asked, "Sorry kiddo but I love you too much to spoil you like that." An hour later she stood in front of Jack shifting back and forth.

"Do you want to talk about it or would you rather get this over with?" he asked.

"I know I said it a billion times but I'm really sorry Jackie. I will try to never lie to you again and do all my schoolwork and everything you ask," She said.

He nodded, "Well then are you ready?"

"I will be forgiven after this. For everything?" She asked nervously.

"Yes as always. That's how this works sweetheart and you can forgive yourself as well so we can move on," Jack explained.

She sighed. He knew everything. She had been feeling so tense and terrible for keeping so much from them. She laid over his lap, "Okay."

Jack couldn't help a small smirk at that. She seemed so cute and innocent now that she was in this position. He had to remind himself that this was indeed necessary for both of them. He could tell she was sincere but he knew from experience that she required a firm hand and letting her off the hook only made things worse.

The smacks began and she squirmed trying to get away from the stinging swats, "Ouch Jackie! Too hard!" She whined but he ignored her and continued.

She whimpered and laid her chin down against the bed gritting her teeth. "Jackie I'm sorry. Ive had enough!" the smacks didn't stop and she started kicking her feet.

He pushed her legs down, slid her shorts off, then gave her a few extra hard swats that made her cry out, "How many times do I have to tell you not to argue or fight with me about your punishment?"

"Owww I'm sorry Jackie. I didn't mean to it just hurts! I can't stop myself," Amya whined.

"That just proves the amount of discipline that you lack. You are going to stay still and take your punishment because we both know that you deserve it, understood?" He asked swatting her again.

"Ow y-yes!" With that he continued and she did her best not to struggle anymore. She was still squirming some but Jack could tell she was trying.

"Ow Jackie... is it ow! almost done?" Amya asked her voice beginning to soften up.

"Not even close sweetheart, this is just your warm up. Remember what I promised you," He answered.

Tears started to escape as she remembered all the warnings about his dreaded belt. This was going to be a new experience for her and she doubted it would be enjoyable. In fact she was pretty positive that she wouldn't like it in the least.

He stood her up a minute later and she couldn't help looking at her reflection in the mirror. She absentmindedly rubbed at her newly reddened skin.

He snapped his fingers and brought her attention back to him. Even though she was standing and he was sitting she was at perfect eye level now.

"Quit rubbing and answer me," he warned.

She fidgeted, "I'm sorry Sir. I didn't hear you..." Jack looked a bit irritated by her response as she knew he would.

He pursed his lips before repeating his question, "I asked if you were ready to move on? Or would you rather spend a little more time over my knee?"

"What kind of question is that?" She muttered, not knowing what came over her.

He grasped her wrist and she snapped out of it her eyes widening, "Wait no! I'm sorry we can move on!" Jack landed six stinging swats and let her back up, "Think before you speak." Great, something she had never been good at.

She nodded, "Sorry Sir."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, "Alright now for the next part. Do as i say okay?"

She nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Alright step out of your shorts and take your pillows and stack them right here," he pointed to where he had been sitting. She trembled a bit as she did as she was told then she looked back at him for further instructions.

"Alright now get comfy and bend yourself over those pillows," he said.

She nodded and readjusted her panties blushing slightly before she leaned over them, "Like this?"

"A little higher, so your feet arent touching the ground. Pretend those pillows are my lap," He corrected.

She leaned further and wiggled herself so that her pelvis was directly over the pillows. She did not like this. As she leaned on her elbows she could feel how vulnerable her butt was in the air like this. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, "Jackie please go easy on me."

Knowing how scared she felt and that this was her first taste of a belt he decided to oblige. He folded the belt up and rubbed the cool leather across her backside which felt warm against it," I am. Are you ready? Tell me when."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Ready Sir." He took a deep breath too and lifted the belt not raising it too far on the first strike.

"Ouch," She said lightly. She had expected much worse though.

"That was just a warm up shot. This is going to hurt I just wanted you to feel prepared. But ten more with this and we are all done alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Okay."

He raised the belt higher this time and brought it down swiftly. She couldn't speak as she began counting in her head. She squirmed after each one and after the sixth she couldnt help putting her hand back. Jack almost swung but he caught himself in time, "Move your hand I almost hit it, and trust me that hurts."

She rubbed at her reddened skin, "Please Jackie... it hurts... please no more..."

"Amya this is your last warning about cooperating now move it," Jack said.

She let out a shaky breath and grabbed the sheets to keep herself from putting her hands back again. Jack hurried in giving her the last four. He dropped the belt and sat on the bed beside her rubbing her back as she sobbed, "I-is it over?"

"All over," He said.

She carefully got up and hugged him, "I'm sorry Jackie I love you."

"I love you too. Go shower then put some of this on and go to sleep okay?" He asked giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She nodded and took the bottle of lotion from him before obeying. She was too tired to argue, and she probably wouldnt be arguing for a while either way.

A few days later Amya's eyes widened as she flipped the paper over on her desk 56? This couldn't be right! She told Carson she aced it! She bit her lip, maybe the test was out of 60? Yeah that had to be it...

"You will find your score at the top, this test was worth 100 points so that number there is your percentage," The teacher announced.

"Son of a..." she began muttering.

"Something you would like to share Miss Brewer? I suggest you don't finish that statement," He warned.

"Oh n-nothing Sir, sorry," She answered.

"Very well then, see me after class will you?" he asked.

Her eyes widened again and her heart lurched, "Yes Sir."

No! No! No! This can't be happening. She tapped her foot anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. She was turning herself around, she had bern an angel the last few days! She had never acted better in her life. She even did her homework! Well, it was hard not to when her overbearing brother had been keeping a constant eye on her just as he had promised to do. But still she barely argued against it... Dhe may have slacked off a few times when he wasn't looking but... The bell rang making her junp out of her thoughts.

"I'll make this quick because I'm sure you want to get to lunch," He began. She nodded.

"You're behavior in my class has been lacking," He began.

"But I..." She defended.

"I am not done. I am willing to ignore the little outburst you had today but the next time it happens I will be speaking with your guardian as well as your brother," He said.

"I'm sorry Sir really. Please don't bring Rudy into this he's very busy and please don't tell Jack it won't happen again I promise," She tried.

"Well seeing that your homework hasn't been as terrible as it was I will grant you some leniency but I expect the grade on your test will be better next time?" He asked.

I nodded, "I will do my best Sir."

"Good now run along," He said.

She hurried away but stopped as he called out to her, "Oh and Amya?"

"Yes Sir?" She asked.

"I do believe you are aware of the policy that a graded test nust be signed by your guardian if it falls below a 60 percent?" He asked.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, "I am now Sir." Great now she had to show this to Rudy. The paper suddenly felt heavy in her hand. Maybe she could...

"And I am sure you know the policy about forgery?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes Sir."

"Alright then you may go." He said. She walked out of the room slowly.

"What happened?" Carson asked.

"I didn't do it!" Amya jumped and defended quickly.

"Didn't do what exactly? I assume this has at least something to do with your test? So what happened was he congratulating you for your improvement?" Carson asked snarkily.

"Well uhhh... I mean... of course he was silly," The lies started pouring out before Amya could hold them back, "I told you I aced it didn't I?"

"Awesome Amya! I am so proud of you," He hugged her and she smiled until she felt the paper sliding from her fingers.

"No wait!" She tried.

Carson held the paper up between his fingers, "So you aced it huh?"

"That was a mean trick," She whined staring at her shoes.

"Amya!" Carson snapped, "So when you said you were confident about it?"

"No. I mean I was. I wasn't lying back then I just thought I did well..." Amya said.

"How can you confuse this with an A?" he started.

"I'm sorry... can we just go to lunch. I promise you I'll be lectured enough so you don't have to do it anymore," She said twirling her hair in her fingers.

He grabbed hee wrist to keep her from fidgeting and pulled her in close, "Don't ever lie to me again."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be proud of me," She said.

He smirked and kissed her forehead, "I am proud of you. Come on let's go the others are waiting."


End file.
